


Тренировка

by Leytenator



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clones, Light Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Локи трахает его и улыбается шальной улыбкой - совсем как тогда, когда Тор в первый раз отдал ему контроль, думая, будто делает этим подарок брату. Оказалось - себе. Оказалось, передать контроль вовсе не то же, что потерять. Оказалось, добровольно избавиться на время от ответственности может быть неимоверно хорошо"





	Тренировка

Его владения теперь не так велики, как Асгард, но все же требуют постоянного присмотра - особенно та часть корабля, где поселился "Великий спаситель". Локи занял каюту на противоположном конце космолета, как можно дальше от Тора, и это значит: жди какого-нибудь подвоха.  
Погруженный в тишину корабль спит, лишь мерно гудят двигатели. В опустевших коридорах каждый шаг отдается гулким эхом, ухо чутко улавливает малейшие шорохи. Тор замирает у каюты брата и явственно слышит звуки глухих ударов, перемежаемые хриплыми выдохами. В стену что-то с треском врезается, Тор решает больше не ждать и прийти на помощь неудачно подвернувшейся под руку брату мебели. По крайней мере, он очень надеется, что это стул, а не один из пассажиров.  
Тор стучит по металлической двери, и та отъезжает в сторону через мучительно долгие пять секунд. За ней никаких жертв или разрушений - только тяжело дышащий Локи.  
Он глядит исподлобья, утирает со лба пот, и Тор не может оторвать взгляда от стекающей по обнаженной груди капли. Локи кажется высеченным из мрамора; бледная кожа туго обтягивает сухие крепкие мышцы, поджарый живот напрягается при каждом частом вдохе. Оказывается, брат не терял время на праздный отдых все те годы, что Тор его не видел. Явно не теряет и сейчас.  
\- Надо держать себя в форме, - проследив за взглядом, Локи криво усмехается и быстро облизывает губы. - Вдруг ты втянешь нас еще в пару передряг по пути на твою благословенную Землю.  
\- Нет, эта честь по праву принадлежит тебе, - рассеянно отвечает Тор, и улыбка Локи становится шире. - Не нужен партнер для тренировок?  
Локи пожимает плечами и наконец расслабляется; он неспешно подходит к прикроватному столику, берет с него бутылку воды и жадно приникает прямо к горлышку.   
Тор терпеливо ждет, стараясь не слишком задерживаться взглядом на шее Локи: после каждого глотка под влажной кожей перекатывается кадык. Тор замечает на стене мишень и успевает насчитать в ней тринадцать дырок от кинжалов, когда Локи соизволит отставить бутылку и кивнуть.  
Он бросается в атаку мгновенно, без предупреждения, и Тор едва успевает увернуться от удара: с одним глазом наблюдать за противником все еще сложновато. Локи скалится и тут же раздваивается, потом растраивается; иллюзии отскакивают в стороны и резво достают из воздуха ножи синхронным слаженным движением.  
Если бы Тор не видел Локи в драке прежде, это произвело бы на него изрядное впечатление. Он уклоняется и шипит, когда лезвие легко задевает лопатку - удар почти безболезненный, но чертовски унизительный.  
\- Эй, это нечестно! Я думал, ты тренируешься без магии и уловок.  
\- И это говорит мне благороднейший из асов, тайком нацепивший на меня диск повиновения, - фыркает один из Локи, и Тор уверенно посылает в его сторону короткий разряд.  
Лицо брата искажается от боли, он потирает покрасневшее предплечье и шипит:  
\- Ты об этом пожалеешь.  
Он стискивает челюсти, и комната наполняется его копиями. Они атакуют Тора то все разом, то поочередно, откидывают налипшие на лицо волосы, смеются, возникают из ниоткуда и тают, и спустя четверть часа Тор понимает, что тренировка на самом деле была отличной идеей.  
Он уходит от нового удара и резко разворачивается, памятуя о том, как Локи любит подкрадываться со спины. Очередной разряд достигает цели - глаза Локи расширяются от боли, но он не теряет ни секунды, хватает Тора за искрящуюся руку и резко дергает на себя, пиная носком сапога под колено. Тор звонко шлепается на задницу, Локи падает сверху всем телом, и Тору кажется, он лишился сейчас не только победы и изрядной доли самоуважения, но и пары целых ребер.  
Локи прижимает лезвие к горлу Тора и наклоняется к самому лицу.  
\- А я предупреждал: еще раз ударишь молнией - и поплатишься.  
\- Не вопрос, - во рту пересохло, и Тор предельно осторожно сглатывает, опасаясь, что рука брата может случайно - или нарочно - дернуться. - Я теперь царь и достаточно богат, чтобы расплатиться.  
Локи рывком распрямляется и седлает бедра Тора, его глаза вспыхивают голодным яростным блеском.  
\- Это мы посмотрим.  
Он медленно ведет кинжалом вниз, легко разрезая ткань и не забывая усиливать нажим время от времени. Тор морщится от мелких уколов и напрягается, когда лезвие оказывается у пояса штанов.  
\- Локи...  
Лицо брата на мгновение искажается, он делает два взмаха - и оставшаяся одежда падает лоскутами на пол. Когда Локи склоняется и прижимается губами к порезу на ключице, Тор чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника сбегает разряд.   
Локи сжимает плечи Тора, придавливает к полу и скользит языком по груди, целуя и вылизывая каждую ссадину. Каюта за его спиной плывет, дрожит, идет рябью, и Тор закрывает глаз.  
Они не делали этого давно. Так чертовски давно, что Тор уже думал, Локи никогда не предложит. Ему не хватало этого: перепалок, драк. Близости.  
Локи опускается ниже и садится между расставленных ног Тора, не спеша снимает с него ботинки, щекотно проводит короткими ногтями по ступням. У него пьяный плывущий взгляд и яркие губы. Он не двигается, явно дожидаясь чего-то, и Тор подцепляет кончиками пальцев пояс его штанов. Он тянет их вниз, глядя на то, как крупный член Локи прижимается к животу, подрагивает от напряжения.  
Локи проводит ладонями по бедрам Тора, и волоски на коже встают дыбом. Тор разводит ноги шире и жмурится, когда пальцы Локи легко проходятся по члену и надавливают на щель на головке.  
Через секунду узкая сильная ладонь выкручивает его яйца, и Тор воет сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Все еще готов расплачиваться? Или расплакаться? - любезно интересуется Локи, по-птичьи склонив голову набок.  
\- Ты будешь меня трахать или нет? - не выдерживает Тор, смаргивая выступившие слезы. - К этому я точно готов, если ты еще не заметил.  
Самодовольное выражение медленно сползает с лица Локи. Он сплевывает на ладонь, размазывает слюну по своему члену, бросая нетерпеливо:  
\- Растяни себя.  
Тор качает головой.  
\- Давай так, - хрипло выдыхает он, подхватывая себя под колени, и разводит их так сильно, как может.   
Локи закусывает губу. Его мокрая ладонь быстро проходится между ягодиц, а потом он наваливается на Тора и надавливает головкой на вход, толкаясь внутрь.   
\- Еще шире, - говорит он сорванным голосом. - Покажи мне, как хочешь.  
Мышцы на бедрах сводит от напряжения, Тор часто дышит, пытаясь расслабиться.  
\- Ты ведь очень сильно хочешь, да?  
\- Да.  
Член накрывает рука, обхватывает грубо и резко, и Тор запрокидывает голову, давясь стоном.  
Локи выходит из него и толкается снова; он берет его медленно, дрочит быстро, и Тор вздрагивает всем телом от каждого движения. Локи придерживает его за бедро, насаживая на себя, слизывает острым языком пот с верхней губы и шепчет:  
\- Подрочи себе. Я хочу посмотреть.   
Он закидывает ногу Тора себе на плечо и крепко держит за щиколотку. Когда Тор сжимает пальцы на члене, Локи спрашивает:  
\- Сможешь пустить разряд?  
Тор чувствует позади какое-то движение; иллюзия Локи опускается на пол рядом с ним и тихо повторяет:  
\- Хочу тебя, так хочу тебя...  
\- Ты горячий и тесный, мне нравится тебя брать, - шепчут на ухо с другой стороны.  
Настоящий Локи трахает его и улыбается шальной улыбкой - совсем как тогда, когда Тор в первый раз отдал ему контроль, думая, будто делает этим подарок брату. Оказалось - себе. Оказалось, передать контроль вовсе не то же, что потерять. Оказалось, добровольно избавиться на время от ответственности может быть неимоверно хорошо.  
Тор тонет в ощущениях; звонкие шлепки влажных тел друг о друга сливаются с горячечным шепотом; пальцы липкие от выступившей на головке смазки. Он сжимает их, чувствуя покалывание на кончиках - и захлебывается стоном, когда короткий разряд прошивает всю промежность.  
\- Сделай так еще, - велит Локи не своим голосом, и Тор видит: тот больше не в силах поддерживать иллюзии.  
Ему и самому ненадолго хватит сил.  
Он обхватывает основание члена Локи, ощущая, как пульсирует саднящий растянутый вход, и ладонь охватывает холодным огнем, а вместе с ней и всю комнату. Локи кричит, вбиваясь в него, и Тор кончает на живот, даже не притронувшись к себе. Он обессиленно закрывает глаз, чувствуя, как из задницы выскальзывает обмякший член и по бедру стекают капли спермы.  
Локи ложится на него, тяжелый, горячий, близкий, и сорванно дышит в шею.  
\- Два-ноль, - выговаривает он с ощутимым трудом. - Размяк, братец.  
\- Надо чаще тренироваться, - улыбается Тор.  
\- Да. С правильным партнером.


End file.
